when gravity finally falls
by cheesefeet21
Summary: graduating highschool, the pines twins and their loves return to gravity falls for one final summer before their life REALLY starts. nothing has been "wierd" in the small town since bill was "destroyed". but what happens this time is nothing but the unusual usual for the twins
1. chapter 1

"mable I swear to god, if you dont stop messing with that damn music im gonna make you walk to grunkle stans place" dipper yelled in his now common annoyed tone. the same sev'ral times songs had been playing on dippers radio for hours."please just turn it off. im dying over here.

"oh you know you enjoy listening to it. c'mon, sing along with me brobro"

"never in the multiverse under bills controle would i enjoy this horrid sound" dipper had no sooner said this than looked away from the road long enough for a white tailed doe to jump out into the road.

everyone in dippers 'ol' reliable' car made by his grunkle ford. it had been his first car and it was given to him when he got his license. it wasnt your typical car, as ford wasnt your typical grunkle. it was packed with features, most of which where designed to activate under emegency situations. a deer, however, was something that ford, oddly enough,

never expected. the old looking titanium-wierdmagmetal colided with the deer and the car came to a sudden stop. everyone was thrown forward. dipper hit his head on the stearing wheel wich knocked him out, mable broke her finger on the radio button that she was still fiddleing with when the car colided, and the girlfriend and boyfriend of dipper and mable where shot forward into the headrests in front of them, snapping them out of their deep slumber. the deer got the worst of it dissapearing all over the road and forest in the area. the mess was everywhere and made it hard to tell what had happened

"WHAT... what happened. is everyone ...a... alright... what did happen. mable are you alright. can you wake dipper up. I can't reach him." elizebeth redwood, dippers girlfriend, blurted out at the top of her lungs as she snapped awake and realized what had happened.

elizebeth had sat behind mable and could see dipper hung over the wheel like he was going to be sick. behind him was mable's summer romance turned long lasting boyfriend mermando. mermando had found a way to change into a human at will with the help of both sets of pines twins and now went by the nickname marco. only the pines and elizebeth knew his secret. he often changed when he and mable went to the ocean to swim. he woke up and realized what had happened. with his usual calm under pressue he noticed mable's finger

"mable let me see your hand. I need to fix that before it gets too... out of hand" marco stated with a look of slight worry.

"ok. but then you have to do dipper. I think he might have a cuncussion."

"thats fine. he is like a brother after all" marco said with a nod. "we might need to pull him out of the car and lay him down first though"

mable pushed an unmaked button on the dash and suddenly a second steering wheel poped out of what everyone else assumed was a glove box. _"manuel emergency cocaptain feature, enabled"_ a voice suddenly said.

"mable what was that." elizebeth stated in a worried tone.

"what you thought i couldn't drive. i just make dipper do it when we go on trips because i get destracted easily. you know how it it with adhd. hey did you know that dipper got adhd too after... nevermind." mable ranted as she drove off the road into a small clearing.

 **authors note: this will have more parts depending on the reviews and suggestions i get. i have a general idea of where i want the story to go, but reader input is always welcomed**


	2. chapter 2

"Its a good thing you finaly grew into your abilities last summer and they havent been affected by your ability to transform, marco" mable stated as he healed her.

she was probubly the reason he had gotten so good at it with her unnatural ability to find herself injured or in some other form of trouble. along with the ability to transform and heal, marco could also read the minds of people because of his merman history. he only ever did it with the persons consent though as it required a phisical touch and is was very exausting to try and do. aside from those abilitys marco hadnt grown into his more powerful abilities, and probubly never would if ford was right. ford and dipper speculated that marcos ability to transform had to do with the DNA of the octopus they had used as well as the fact that he now was part mable in the sense that she gave up a sample of her DNA to help change him. ford hypothisised that marcos abilities where tied to her merman genetics and when they removed a small part to add the genetics to transform he lost his other abilities with it. marco couldnt care less though because it let him live with mable on land now.

"hey guys can I ask you something?" elizebeth piped up.

"sure. whats up lizzy?" mable playfully blurted, knowing that elizebeth didnt like the nickname mable gave her when they met.

"whats up with dipper? I mean will marco be able to fix him. i know he has... 'healing properties' or whatever but... i dont know it just feels like dipper might be... different... somehow?"

"you know, I have done this for dipper once before." marco muttered just loud enough for elizebeth to hear as he got louder. "lets just say that he isnt a very good swimmer and it gets harder with a broken arm."

"oh...OH...god that must have sucked. but that was an arm and not his head. isnt it different"

"not really. its the same 'magic' abilities and the same actions. just in a different area." marco explained as he began to work on dippers head "looks like he didnt break anything else. good."

suddenly dipper snapped awake and was envoloped in black smoke so thick you couldnt see him even if your eyes made contact with his skin. the only other color the others saw was two circles. one a bright shining yellow with a slit verticaly down the middle. the other was a flashing neon blue and neon green. it had a tree in the middle of it. when it switched to blue the tree would change into a cercle, with the image of an all seeing eye with a bowtie and tophat and strange symbols around it. then came a loud roar, something demonic,or angelic, no one could tell but one thing was for certin. dipper could never make a sound so loud. not by himself anyway. the smoke began to clear and almost as soon as the events had started they stoped.

mable screamed at the sight of the yellow eyes and fainted. marco and elizebeth had never seen such terror, especialy in mable. they where so horrified that they couldnt even scream. they froze on the spot. they only sat on the ground and held each other. it didnt help that mable had fainted in terror. she was the kind of person who could live in a horror movie and be fine with it. she would often acompany elizebeth to the movies to see those types of movies because they didnt effect her and elizebeth could count on a shouler to hide behind. but this was new. elizebeth had never seen fear like that.

dipper came too soon after the smoke cleared and tolk a second to scan his surroundings." ung. my head. what happened... oh shit, did i hit the deer. come on elizebeth, whats wrong. why arent you talking. what happened while i was out."

mable woke up and looked at her twin. no words came from her mouth. none where needed. dipper got one glance at mable and freaked out.

"what the fuck. where did you see bill. mable talk to me. now. i need to know where you saw bill." dipper paniced as his sister came back to reality and began do calm.

mable pointed. at first dipper thought she was pointing behind him, so he moved to see where she was pointing exactly, but when he turned back he realized she was still pointing at him.

"who... or what the absolute fucking hell is bill. dipper, why does that name freak you out. please, tell me." elizebeth had finaly calmed down enough to muster a few words.

"oh shit. i...i didnt want to tell you like this. honestly i wished i could forget the whole thing. keep you and mer... i mean marco... as innocent as i could. for as longc as i could. looks like that time is up though. ill tell you everything, but first we need to get to the mystery shack. we will be safer there. if anywhere is safe around me anymore that is." dipper was soon lost in thought trying to explain who bill was and why he frreaked out so badly.

the 30 minute ride to the mystery shack felt like an eternity with the feeling that emmenated from everyone. they all pulled up to the shack that looked almost new ever since soos began his work as the new 'mr.mystery' the title of the managers position. wendy and stan where out fornt waiting for dippers costom car to pull down the driveway and around the back of the store or the front of the house. as soon as stan saw the car he sat up from his spot. when it stoped he rose to a stand.

"hey kids. whats...up. are you kids alright. i can feel that depresion and teen angst from here. what happened to you...guys." stan couldnt finish his sentence before one look from dipper and mable made him almost stop in the middle of his sentence. "fuck. SIXER! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW. ITS BILL." stan called into the house through the open door.

stans almost twin brother, along with soos, steped outside. ford was carrying a syfy looking silver and gold gun with all sorts of flashing lights and plasma-ball looking features to it. soos was wearing a tux with a tie and fez. the eye patch was flipped up so he could see while he was running to the door to see what was going on

"oh fuck man. you guys look like you've seen ghosts. or worse" the readheaded tomboy noted

"dudes, you look like shit. get inside and have some cookies. their fresh, right from my place" mr.mystery commented

"hey whats going...on. dipper, are you okay." that light purple color was all to firmiliar to the pines twins. even if it was on a cozy sweater. it was pacifica withought a doubt.

"guys we are fine... i think. we just...had some issues on the way in. eveyone to the living room. we need to talk." and with that they all made their way inside, just as dipper said.

 **A.N.: thank you all for reading the second chapter. I plan on continuing this story for some time but i havent come up with a schedual yet. if you would like this to continu then please like or favorite it to let me know. also any sugestions are open.**

 **also how many of you would like me to start a discord or upload me reading this on youtube to listen to in my deep soathing voice(jk on the voice. its compleate crap but if you want it ill do it)**


End file.
